shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Silvra
Silvra also known as The Huntress (狩猟の女神 Shuryō no Megami) is a bounty hunter, the acting leader of The Enforcers and a member of the Scott Family. Being the vice-captain of The Enforcers, Silvra was promoted to being the leader when Izuna forefited the position to become a house wife. In the past. her ruthlessness when dealing with pirates and her obsession with fighting has made many within the Grand Line fear her. After meeting Izuna and Ranmaru however and becoming a member of the Scott Family, many have noted that Silvra has lost her previous edge and has warmed up considerably, though she's still without a doubt a terrfying woman. Though she and Izuna have formed a sister like bond between each other, Silvra still holds some resent towards her previous leader for marrying Ranmaru, the only man she ever had feelings for. Introduction Silvra was born somewhere in the and enlisted as a marine at a very young age. After climbing to the rank of , Silvra was stationed in the to hunt down pirates under headquarters orders. Though she did her job perfectly, Silvra has the disturbing habit of torturing her victims and needlessly killing pirates that they were supposed to capture alive. These sins kept piling on until her commanding officer had no other choice but to strip her title and revoke her position as captain. Silvra was completely outraged at the idea and murdered him in cold blood, turning all of the marines against her and fled from the ship. She hid herself for years, earning her living by being a bounty hunter and capturing small times pirates to live off of. Eventually, her travels led to her discovering Izuna and Ranmaru who were also in the same lin of work at the time. Personally, she had nothing against them but with them around, her chances at scoring a big fish would only decrease and so Silvra decided to murder them both. To her surprise however, the duo proved to be more than a match for her (individually as well) and captured her. Humiliated and defeated, Silvra begged for death as her life had no meaning if she didn't have the chance to kill but Ranmaru thought it to be a waste to kill such a talented person. He offered her a chance to work with them but Silvra outright refused, stating they could never be partners unless they understood her desire to kill. Izuna found Silvra's ignorance humurous and requested Ranmaru to allow her to observe them during their next target, which he happily agreed to (earning Silvra's confusion). During the next hunt, Silvra witnessed a spectacle that she would never forget as she watched the duo murder countless pirates with such ruthlessness and unwavering killing intention that she became excited and "fell" for them. It didn't take much convincing afterwards for her to accept Ranmaru's invitation to join them and the three of them went on to become infamous bounty hunters, with Silvra slowly finding herself being attracted to Ranmaru but realized he only had eyes for Izuna. Appearance Personality Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Hand to Hand Combat Physical Strength Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King'' '' Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Major Battles Quotes Trivia Site Navigation Category:One World Category:Scott Family Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Gladiator Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artist Category:Mentor Category:Female